The Story Of Flourish And Blotts
by Mystery Girl
Summary: How the bookstore of Flourish and Blotts came to be. The store may be boring, but not the story behind it. Made by 2 crinimals on the run and a character that we all know and love (or hate). See the 2 crinimals try to solve a mystery that's way too long t
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is going to be a very, very confusing first chapter to my best work (Or, at least I think it's my best)

Ok, this is going to be a very, very confusing first chapter to my best work (Or, at least I think it's my best). Please don't flame telling me this. In this chapter, there are not going to be many HP characters, but they will come in the next few chapters. 

This is about the origin of the bookstore that Harry and the gang know as Flourish and Blotts. Yes, it does take place in the future, but the reason for this will be made clear in the end.

Disclaimer-Draco Malfoy, Katie Bell, Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle all belong to the greatest author in the world, J.K Rowling.

Claimer- Flora, Jack, Carolina, Rory Taylor, Carson, Anderson, Samuel Coren and other people that I forgot to mention all belong to me. It seems like a lot of new people, and only like 3 oldies, but Harry, Hermione, Ron, and a lot of those other people are going to step in, most in the next chapter.

The Story Of Flourish and Blotts (Or SOFAB, to shorten it)

The Attack of '06~Part 1

September 29, 2006~

"Flora!" A man called out in a sharp whisper. The woman that went by the name of Flora turned her head to where she thought she heard the whisper come from, and ran in that direction. She looked around the building that she was in, and tried to find the bearer of the voice, but she could see no one. She looked behind herself not knowing where else to look. Behind her, the room was empty, but she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long

 "Flora!" The same person said in the same sharp whisper, but this time, the person behind the voice took action. He grabbed Flora's arm, and pulled her behind the door where he stood, which led to a dark and damp alley.

"Jack…" Flora said to the man with the sharp whisper, but she could not continue, she did not have enough breath to do so. The 2 stood there, trying to grasp some air, while at the same time, looking into each other's eyes.

"Jack…" Flora tried to say again, but this time, she could say no more because the man called Jack was leaning closer and closer into Flora. Though both knew that this was no time for romantic gestures, they still leaned closer and closer to each other. They were about to touch lips when…

SMACK!

There was a loud smack a few feet away from Flora and Jack. They both jumped away from each other, and turned to their left to check what had made the sound.

 "Damn it Carolina, you and your entrances." Flora said in a jokingly way. Standing in front of the duet was a woman who looked as if she had to beat men off with a stick. She had long, auburn hair, and bright blue eyes. She also had what men would call a 'great figure'. Compared to Flora, she looked like a model, while Flora looked like she belonged behind a librarian's desk. She had plain brown hair that she tied in a bun, and boring brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of oval shaped glasses. She looked a bit old for her 26 years, even older than Jack, a tall man with sandy brown hair, and sea green eyes. When Jack and Flora were standing next to each other, Flora could pass as Jack's mother, even though he was 28.

"Well, what did you want me to do? Knock?" Carolina asked.

"On what?" Flora asked with a degree of sarcasm.

"Look, Carolina," Jack said, trying to pull the 2 back to the real world "you must have jumped from wherever you jumped from for a reason, right?" He asked

"Oh, right." Carolina said, realizing where she was. "Well, while you 2 stayed on the 1st floor, they decided to follow me on the 2nd floor. I had to get out without them seeing me, so I jumped out the window, though I think I was sighted. We should be running for our lives," She said, looking up to the window she jumped out of. 2 men and a woman were looking out the window, pointing to the 3. "right about now!" She yelled as she started to run, with Flora and Jack close behind.

They ran for, to Flora, what seemed like an hour, but was really just a minute. Flora looked behind herself, trying to scare herself so she would run faster, seeing as she had fallen behind Jack. She saw 3 figures following them, and one by which she knew by his silvery-blonde hair.

They came very close to their destination, when suddenly, someone tripped.

"Flora!" Jack yelled, seeing Flora fall. He was a pretty quick thinker, and he knew that if she fell, it could cost them both their lives. 

He quickly stretched out his arms to catch her, and did mid-fall, but something else fell. 

"My glasses!" Flora yelled, trying to grab for them while they were still in the air, but she couldn't because once again, Jack had grabbed her arm, and she was forced to run.

She practically floated with Jack grabbing her arm. Flora could see a big black blob not too far ahead, and she knew they were almost there.

Carolina was far ahead of the 2. She wasn't running or recovering from the long run when the 2 got there. She was standing behind the big black blob, which was a garbage dumpster, and holding a flip phone (flip phone, cell phone, same difference) in her right hand.

"Finally, come on!" She said, gesturing to the 2 to come to where she was standing. They walked behind the dumpster, and stood in a small square, that could barely fit the 3. One would have to look very closely to find the square, but Flora, Jack, and Carolina must have been used to going into the square, because they didn't even glance down to make sure that they were in the square.

When Carolina saw that Jack and Flora were next to her, she flipped open the phone, and put it to her ear.

"Carson, get us to WIC." She said into the phone. She did not dial any numbers, nor greet the person, if there was even a person on the other end. She flipped the phone back together, and put it away in her pocket. All that was left to do was wait.

And that's exactly what they did, they waited together in the tiny square, that was behind the dumpster, in the dark and damp alley. They stood there for about another minute, waiting for Carson to get them to WIC, whatever that was.

Flora was looking over the dumpster, even thought she was only 5'3. Despite her height, she couldn't see much of anything without her glasses. But what she could see was 3 figures running towards them, and one was distinguishable, because of his silvery-blonde hair.

"Malfoy." Flora whispered just loud enough for Carolina and Jack to hear her. (Remember, only Flora saw Malfoy behind them, Jack and Carolina still have no idea who was chasing them.) When they heard her say that name, their heads jerked into the direction that Flora was looking, ands they clearly saw Draco Malfoy walking closer and closer to them, with Gregory Goyle and Samuel Coren right behind them.

But they needn't worry about Malfoy, Goyle, and Coren coming to kill them, since they were not there anymore. Instead, the trio was in front of either a small, run down shack, which was sporting a condemned sign in the front, or a tall, narrow silver building that had to be about 70 stories tall, but looked as if only one room could fit on each floor. Depending on what type of blood you had determined what you saw, and I don't mean type A or B.

The 3 walked in unison into the building. The front door opened automatically, and the trio stood in the entrance for a few seconds. After they heard a rather loud beep, another door opened, and they proceeded to walk into the next room. It was not a small room, though not big, with mirror tiles on the walls and floor. The only things that were in that room were a desk, and a chair behind, its back facing the 3. Also, there was a section of the floor that didn't have a mirror. It was another square much like the one behind the dumpster, but this one was much more defined.

"Took you long enough, Carson." Jack said, not stopping.

The chair behind the desk turned, and a tall boy, fresh from his last year of school was sitting in the chair, looking over a stack of papers in his hand.

"Things to do, people to see." Carson said, not taking his eyes of the papers. He then picked up a pen with his free hand, and wrote on top of the papers.

"Whatever." Carolina said as they all go into the square. They turned around, so Carson was to their far left. "Get us to Taylor's office." Carolina said to Carson.

Carson then put down the pen, and reached for the phone, putting it between his ear and shoulder. Without looking at the phone, he dialed a number. After a few seconds, he put the phone down, and still shuffled through the papers that he had yet to put down.

"Rory Taylor is not available right now." Carson said in somewhat machine type voice.

"Get us Anderson, please." Flora asked Carson.

Carson then put down the papers on his picture perfect desk, and picked up the phone again, looking very frustrated. Before he could dial the number to get Anderson, the front door of the building opened. Once again, Flora could not make out who was standing before the trio, but Carolina and Jack could.

"Malfoy! Carson, now!" Carolina yelled to Carson in a panicky voice. Carson started to fumble the phone, also in a state of panic, trying frantically to dial the number. Malfoy ignored Carson entirely, and walked past him, but Goyle and Coren went up to Carson, each seizing one of his arms, and lifting out of his chair.

"Nowhere to run now." Malfoy said in his calm, yet oily voice. Jack put his arm around Flora, intending to protect her, which was true, but he knew that Flora was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. He slipped something into her back pocket, and let her arm go.

"Any last requests?" Malfoy asked, when he was about 2 feet away from the square.

"Just one Draco. Listen to this." Flora said with an attitude, very unlike Flora.

"What would that be?" Malfoy asked, putting his hand under Flora's chin, but for some reason, she did not jerk her head away, or hit his hand, but she let his hand remain there.

"ASSINIANI!" Flora yelled, taking what Jack had slipped into her pocket, a long, slender stick, and she was using it as if it was a wand. Malfoy's hand then dropped since he was not holding Flora's chin anymore, since that and the rest of her body, along with Jack and Carolina's, had disappeared.

"She remembered the spell." He said in a low whisper. He then turned around to face his 2 sidekicks, who still had a hold of Carson's arms.

"Um, later." Carson said to Coren and Goyle. And then, like the 3 before him, he disappeared, but he did not say any words, or use a wand. He simply disappeared into thin air, leaving Coren looking very confused.

******

The 3 of them, led by Carolina, ended up in a room just a bit larger than the ground floor room, though it was hard to tell, since the room was pitch black. There were no windows in the room, but windows wouldn't help any at that time, since it was almost midnight. Though Flora did not show it, she felt very nervous, for her own reasons.

            "Lumos." She said, and out of the front of the wand. Flora then went to a large torch, and though there was no fire at the end of her wand, she was able to light the torch. The flame jumped from one torch to another until all the torches were fired up, and the room was brightly lit. The room was dull, with a large meeting table in the middle, and a very large square in the left corner that looked as if it could fit 15 people.

            "How did you do that?" Carolina asked as Flora handed Jack his wand.

            "The torch thing? Well…" Flora said, wondering why Carolina would ask such a question.

"No, that spell to get us here. And how were you able to us Jack's wand?" She asked, getting a bit mad at Flora for thinking she was that dense.

"Oh, the Assinian spell. That spell transports you from anywhere in this building to this room. Nifty little thing I created about a month back." She said, recollecting her college days of spell creation classes. "And let's just say, sex changes everything." Flora said, with a grin on her face.

After a little laugh, they walked to the other end of the room, where there was a large screen. At that present moment, it was black. The screen changed colors, depending on the screen's mood. Black meant that it was sleeping.

"Sora, wake up." Flora whispered to the screen. The screen then quickly went from black to orange. Orange meant energetic.

"Ok girl, get us Anderson, go get him girl." Carolina said to the screen as if it was a dog. They waited in front of the screen for about 10 seconds before a man with short brown hair and a thick moustache.

"What's the current status?" The man asked from the screen.

"We were discovered, and now Malfoy, Goyle, and Coren are downstairs, about ready to kill us." Jack said sarcastically.

"That wasn't Malfoy." Flora said quietly from the back of the 2. Both Carolina and Jack turned to her, and Anderson gave his attention to her.

"And how do you know that?" Carolina said with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Because I know him, a bit too well, I may add. First off, notice how they didn't use magic to capture us." Flora said.

"Well, they never use magic. They like to know they won a battle because you had the chance to win also, so whatever you can't do, they won't do." Carolina said, thinking she finally got Flora.

"Exactly, but Draco bends the rules. He's smart, and he knows if you still have your powers, he can be defeated. So before he does anything else, he'll try his hardest to render you helpless." Flora said, making Carolina feel stupid.

"Number 2, he'll never do anything for himself. He would never try to kill anyone with his own hands; he'll get someone else to do it."

"Ok, but still, you need more evidence." Carolina said.

"Well, here's the killer. Number 3, Draco isn't part of the mafia." She said, throwing her arms up in the air. "Like he needs the money. You know how we all have one barely filled vault at Gringotts, Draco has about 20, one for each million Galleons. Besides, the mafia is such a cliché, Draco could do much better than joining the mafia." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, but that won't help any if the Draco dummy tries to kill us." Carolina said, partly yelling.

"I'm guessing that they put an anti-magic hex on you?" Anderson asked

"Yes, obviously explaining all that talk of how they wouldn't use magic on us." Carolina said in a snappy tone.

"How did they get here?" Anderson asked, making the trio feel as if they were criminals under questioning.

"That's something I can't answer." Jack said

"But I can. They used a translocation spell. I guess they felt that when we disappeared in the vortex, we used magic, so they used it back." Flora said, going to push her glasses up, but then she remembered that she'd lost her glasses, and put her hand down, feeling a bit foolish.

"But what did they use?" Carolina asked, trying to get Flora again.

"My glasses." She said, taking a moment to look down at her nose, where her glasses usually rested, making her look cross-eyed. "I dropped them in the alley. I was about to get them, but the doofus to my right," She said, pointing to Jack with her thumb. "swooped me away before I had the chance." 

"Have you any plans?" Anderson asked in a monotone voice.

"Not at the moment, but I figured that we should check in with Taylor, and leave the country, before the Malfoy wannabee fulfills his wishes." Jack said, pointing his index finger to his head, indicating a muggle gun.

"That should be fun." Said another that was behind them all. They all turned around, save Anderson, to see who had said that.

"Malfoy!" Carolina gasped, holding her chest.

Standing in front of them was a tall, blonde man, who looked as if he was ready to take anybody down. He had gray, cold eyes, and an evil smile to top it off.

"Well, maybe." Malfoy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack said in a defensive voice from behind Flora (He's behind Flora, since they all turned around, and he was in front). But Draco Malfoy did not respond to that question. Instead, he looked to his watch.

"It should happen," He said, tapping his watch. "right about now." 

"What?" Carolina said, looking to her side to a wall clock. She turned her head back to Draco. "Are we all going to…" She started to say to Draco, but then she realized she wasn't looking at Draco anymore. The blond hair had turned a very dark brown color, easily mistaken as black. The cold, gray eyes had become a pair of lifeless green ones. He looked as if he had shrunk, and his whole physique had changed. Someone completely different was now standing where Draco had previously stood.

"Rory!" Flora shouted in shock to the new person. "I knew that you weren't the real Draco, but I…" 

"Never expected that I would be the man behind the mask." Rory said, assuming that was what Flora was going to say. "But we've all had our share of deceiving people, haven't we?" He said, putting on a small grin as he glanced to Flora.

Jack was about to go and defend Flora, but she pushed him back, not taking her eyes of Rory, and he didn't take dare take his off Flora.

They seemed to be speaking the language that eyes could speak before Flora said, "You know, don't you?" 

"I know everything about you, Flora, or should I say…"

"DON'T!" Flora yelled, cutting off Rory before her had a chance to say more. She looked worried when he said those words, like whatever her knew could cause her destruction.

"Does it matter? Might as well share it with the ones you care about before they all die." Rory said, getting out his wand

"That's my decision." She said, getting a bit ticked off.

"Any last requests?" He asked, flipping his wan in and out of his hand.

"I want answers." She stated about a moment later.

"Here, this may help." He said, suddenly throwing a small, golden egg shaped ball to Flora, who quickly caught it. "In the unfortunate circumstance that you do live, this may help you, if you ever figure it out." 

Jack did not take this all lying down. He tried to march up to Rory, but Flora stopped him.

"There's nothing we can do, Rory has us." Flora told Jack in a non-convincing tone.

Rory smiled at that comment, but did not talk of it. "Your last request has been fulfilled. Avada…" He said, not wiping the smirk off his face for a second. The wand was pointed at Flora, but she did not panic in the face of danger like she usually did. She did not flinch, nor move. She seemed to know something, and that was preventing her from going crazy.

What wasn't expected from all, sans Flora (who saw it coming), happened. Rory turned his wand to another, and he finished the spell.

"Kedavra!" He yelled, as a corpse fell to the floor.

Flora turned her head to the side of her, looking into Jack's eyes, which now lacked life. She turned her head back up, and looked at Rory with a face of courage, though she was broken up inside. She hoped that all this was just a bad dream, and that she'd wake up and see Jack, and he would tell her that everything would be ok, but that moment never came, and would never come.

Rory stared at Flora with a look showing that he was ready to do it all over again. But he saw something in Flora's eyes, and once again in that language that the eyes speak, he heard Flora loud and clear.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asked.

"That you were going for Jack first? Of course, what do you expect? I know you about as well as you know me." She said, getting Rory like Carolina wanted to get Flora all night.

"You're a smart girl, Flora, but not as smart as…" he was about to say more, but then oxygen started to become an issue.

"You will pay." Carolina yelled out, holding the back of Rory's neck, and letting Jack's wand go in the front of his neck. Up to that point, both Rory and Flora forgot the presence of the others in the room, and seeing Carolina sneak up in Rory was quite a shock.

"You're not the only one with guts to kill." Carolina whispered into his ear, though loud enough for both Flora and Anderson to hear.

She pulled Rory closer to her so that her mouth was right next to his ear. She removed the wand from the front of his neck, allowing him to breathe. She now stuck the wand in his back.

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered into his ear. As soon as the last syllable of the last word came out of her mouth, Rory sank to the floor.

Flora wanted to say something, but found that she was at a loss for words. She turned to Carolina, who was walking away from Rory's dead body, looking shocked.

"I…I killed him." She said, stuttering, dropping Jack's wand. "I didn't ttt…think that i…it would actually work."  

"It's a killing spell, it was going to kill him." Anderson said. The 2 had forgotten about him, and both gasped at the sound of his voice.

"But…but it wasn't my wand." She said, she said, still not believing all this. "But…oh, oh no." She whispered, realizing something.

"What?" Anderson asked.

"I have to go, I have to get out of here." Carolina said, picking up Jack's wand, and making a window in the wall.

"What are you doing?" Flora asked.

"I have to leave." She said, climbing onto the ledge of the window. She looked down, seeing how far they were from the bottom.

"Carolina, don't!" Flora yelled, running to the window to stop her, but it was too late. She had already jumped. She looked down to see if Carolina had landed ok, but mostly expected a great blob of Carolina on the ground. As Carolina traveled through the air, someone brushed up against her arm.

"How did you get here?" Flora asked Anderson, who was right next to her.

"The Assinian spell. I figured that you would know that." Anderson asked, returning his attention to Carolina, who landed safely on both feet.

"How did she nail that landing?" Anderson asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

"She has Jack's wand, she'll manage." Flora said, following Carolina until she could not see her any longer, which happened rather quickly. As she was about to turn away from the window, she sunk to her knees, and made a groaning sound.

Anderson heard Flora, and turned to accompany her on the floor. She was holding her head, still groaning a bit.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"What time is it?" She asked with difficulty.

"Midnight." He said, looking at the wall clock.

"Damn." She whispered, and then she looked to Anderson. "You have to get out, now!" She yelled at him, even though they were face to face. She tried to cover her face, and push Anderson away from her. He landed on his back, and tried to look at her again, but for the second time that night, he noticed that he was looking at someone completely different. Flora's hair had grown longer, and turned curly black. He watched her legs grow about 4 inches, and her clothes change. He then stood up, and pulled this new person up with him.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" This new person said with a voice completely different from Flora's. Anderson put one hand on her shoulder, and another under her chin, to see who this person was. If he was doing this to Flora, her chin would have come up immediately, but the minute his hand went under her chin, she kicked his stomach, and sent him to the floor.

She walked to the side of Anderson, and looked down on him like he was a little child. She said to him, 

"Don't mess with me." Anderson could now see her face. The only familiarity he saw in her face was her eyes, which were brown like Flora's but had little green flickers in them. Her nose was a bit shorter than Flora, and she wasn't squinting to see clearly. Her skin was a bit darker and her lips a bit fuller. Anderson had never seen this person before.

"Who…"

"Wouldn't you like to know." This new girl said, and right then, the empty square was filled.

"Freeze!" The person in the square said. Anderson shot up from the floor, still sitting, and the new girl jumped in surprise.

"You!" The new Flora yelled. "Katie! What are you doing here?" 

Katie Bell was standing in the middle of the square, holding her wand in both hands. When Katie saw this new person, she smiled.

"I finally have you, Pansy Parkinson." Katie said, looking very pleased with herself. "Finally getting what you deserve." She said, moving a bit that light reflected off her badge, and the new Flora could read what it said, 'Agent 3246'

"Oh, you're a ministry geek." Pansy said "What are you gonna do to me?" She asked, testing Katie's nerves

"Don't tell me that you think you can get away with 2 murders, do you?" She said, and then she pointed her wand to Anderson. "Is that your accomplice?" 

Anderson was about to speak, but Pansy was faster. She stepped on his stomach, which made him lay back down.

"Why would I tell you?" She asked, turning her attention back to Katie.

"For you, that a yes." Katie said, getting pretty mad.

"Are you just going to talk me to death, or what?" Pansy asked. "You know, you haven't changed, still don't have anything of interest to talk about." She said, tossing her hair back as she turned.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Katie said, gripping her wand a bit harder, and centering it on Pansy. 

"Stupefy!" She yelled, and someone hit the floor with a loud bang.

"But not as much as I will." Pansy said, looking down at Katie. She pried open Katie's fingers around her wand, and was able to take it out of her hands. She then walked over to Anderson, who was just sitting there, watching the 2 girls.

"So, what was it? A Polyjuice potion?" Anderson asked as she approached him.

Pansy then went down on her knees, and pulled the collar of Anderson's cloak, so that they were face to face.

"I see that you are far too dense to consider the facts. If you did, then you'd know."

"So, what do plan to do now that you're a wanted criminal?" He said, trying to get out of Pansy grip, but he realized that Pansy was much stronger than Flora would ever be.

"I can always go back to being Flora, but now you're wanted as my partner in crime." She said, grinning at him as he thought about that one. "Anyways, you're coming with me." She said, pulling him up from his sitting position so that they were both standing. But as soon as he stood up, Anderson pulled away from Pansy so she would let go of his collar, which she did, and he looked at her like she was a mental case.

"Are you nuts? That Ministry girl, Kathie or whatever her name was doesn't exactly think you're little miss sunshine, and I think I'll take her word on that." He said, whispering the last part. He was about to walk away when Pansy pulled on her collar once again, and they were face to face, except that Pansy's wand was in the middle of the 2.

"Well, I have a wand, and you don't, so we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, take your pick." She said, staring at him for a few seconds. She finally threw Anderson into a wall that was about a foot behind him. She walked away, waiting for an answer. He walked to the window that Carolina jumped through, and said,

"Ladies first." Putting his arms out like he was leading her to the window.

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked, not showing any sarcasm in her voice.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said, getting ready to jump. "Um, I might need that Ministry girl's wand." He said, noticing how high they actually were from the ground.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to trust you with a wand," she said, throwing Katie's wand to Anderson. "But I must be having a Flora moment."

"I still don't get how you did this, if it wasn't a Polyjuice potion." Anderson said, looking a bit confused.

"You're dumber than I thought." She said, pushing Anderson out of the window. She than sat on the windowsill, about ready to have another Flora moment.

"See ya later WIC, I'm off to the Americas, I guess." She said, and then she joined Anderson by jumping out the window.

Katie heard it all.

In Coming Chapters- What is Flora/Pansy, really? What is that egg thing? What happened to the real Draco? And what's Anderson's first name? Is it really that bad that he had to start using his last name? There will be some Harry in the coming chapters, and a lot of Draco in the last few chapters. If you want to know, WIC stands for Wizard Intelligence Center, just for the people that wanted to know.

I might have a bit more Katie in the coming chapters and more of the old Quidditch team, but that depends on you guys. And tell me anything else you want to know, or any suggestions for self-improvement.

Thank you for reading this story, please, no flames, or if you're going to flame, call it constructive critism.

Laterz-MG 

  


	2. Realizations

Righty, seeing as how the last chapter hasn't gotten even 1 REVIEW (Ok, Ash, calm down), I'm going to try to make this chapter a work of a genius, without seeming as I tried too hard. I don't really care about reviews (Just saying that to make myself feel better), since I just want people to read the story, but I wouldn't mind if someone wrote one out of common courtesy.

Also, since no one has made any suggestions, I'm still going to use all my original ideas for this chapter. 

Hope you enjoy this.

Note-Rated R for a few curse words and sex talk

The Story Of Flourish And Blotts~ 

Realizations~

'Life is just a game, and I live on the luck'

-A friend 

"How could she get away?" A bitter Katie said, stomping into her flat, and throwing her cloak onto the couch.

"Bad day at work?" Fred asked, not putting down the issue of the 'Daily Prophet' he was reading, like this was something that happened everyday.

"They assigned me to go to WIC today, and I asked what happened there. Miss Goldstein tells me 2 men have been murdered, one that goes by the name of Jack Riley, and the other was Rory Taylor." She said, waiting for some sort of reaction, but Fred just sat there, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Well?" She asked, standing in front of him.

"Well what?" He asked, putting down only the front of his paper.

"You don't remember Rory Taylor?" She asked, looking a bit surprised

"Yes, I do, but it's obvious that he would find himself dead one day, considering the company he kept." Fred said, putting up the front of his paper again. "Continue." 

"Well," Katie said, remembering what she was talking about. "I go to investigate the crime scene, and guess who I find there?" Katie said, now pacing around the kitchen. The question seemed to grab Fred's attention, seeing as how he put down the paper on the couch, waiting for Katie to answer herself.

"Oh, you really want me to guess." Fred said after about half a minute of silence. "Well, I'll take a wild guess and say Marcus Flint."

"On the right track of the many foes of Hogwarts, but no." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Ron." He said, shrugging his shoulders

"Don't be mean." She said, sitting down at the small table in the kitchen.

"I'm not being mean." He said, walking over to the kitchen, coffee in one hand. "It's just that for some time, I've suspected that Ron has gotten bored with the torment of other people, and has decided to join the wizard version of Hell's Angels. What would they call that?" He said, waving his hand around, as if he was trying to conjure the answer. "Azkaban's Saints?" He said as Katie gave a little laugh. "Besides, Ron has no job, and he always liked to do things the easy way. To Ron, it's not really a question of right or wrong, it's more like easy or hard."

"Poor kid, he would had had such a future as an Auror, only if he had stuck with it." She said, putting her head down on the table. "Who supplied you with the information of Ron's employment status?" 

"Ginny, who else? That's beside the point, anyway. What were you saying?" Fred asked, trying to get back to the original subject.

"You just had to remind me." Katie said, returning to her angry state. "There were 2 murders, like I said, at WIC. I go there and I see Pansy Parkinson with some bloke that must have been her accomplice." She said

"Oh, yeah…" Fred said. "I hate it when that happens." He said as if he didn't get why she was so mad. 

"Let me finish." She said, getting the tone of Fred's voice. "I was about to arrest her when she pulled out her wand and stunned me." 

"Yes?" Fred asked, waiting for the rest.

"If you would just sit and be quiet for a moment, then maybe I could finish." Katie yelled, which shut Fred up with what he was about to say. "Anyways, you know how I have that uncanny ability to somewhat resist stunning charms?" She waited for Fred to nod his head, but after the yelling she gave Fred, he seemed afraid to make any sudden movements. "Yeah, anyway, I heard them talking, Pansy and that man, and they said that they were going to escape away to the Americas and…" 

"Which one?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked back, not really caring that Fred had stopped her story.

"First off, there's North America, and South America, not to mention Central America. Together, those 3 landmasses cover a hell of a lot of ocean." 

"Shut up, Fred!" 

"I just wanted to establish that fact." Fred said, leaning back in his chair, wanting to hear what her own plans were.

"I don't really care. I will find her, no matter what it takes." Katie said with a look of determination. Then, all of a sudden, she banged her head against the table, and said; "You're right, it's hopeless! I'll never be able to find her!" 

Fred stood up from his chair, walked behind Katie, and started to massage her shoulders. Katie gave a little moan and said,

"A little to the right."

Fred did as he was told, and it went on like this for about 2 minutes when Fred said;

"Maybe we should take this into the bedroom." He whispered into her ear.

Katie immediately got out of her chair, which caused Fred to bump into the kitchen counter. She turned to him with a look of shock.

"What the hell do you think I am? Some sort of sex toy? When I'm stressed out, you want sex! When I'm happy, you want sex! When I feel like crap, you want sex! Fuck you!" Katie yelled, and with that, she stomped into one of the rooms of the flat.

Fred just stood there, with his back on the kitchen counter, and his hands supporting him. He got up, ran his hand through his hair when he noticed Angelina, another one of his roommates, standing at the door. She was holding a bag of groceries, and wearing a weird look on her face, like Fred was some sort of pervert. 

"I just wanted to move her to the bed so I could give her a better massage." Fred said. He then took his coat from the couch, and went out the door.

Death at Malfoy Mansion

** **

_ _

_On September 29, 2006, Draco Malfoy was found dead in one of cellars of his father's home, Malfoy Mansion. Investigators believe that he was killed with a simple Killing spell, and that he placed the killing spell on himself. _

_His wand was found 2 inches away from his hand, which also implies self-destruction. There's another clue that greatly confuses investigators. There were many short pieces of Malfoy's hair found around the crime scene. Lucius Malfoy, his father, had this to say._

_"I don't believe that my son killed himself. He had too much pride as a Malfoy to do so. He was murdered, and I ask that whoever did so to step up now." _

_Funeral services will be held on Saturday, and only immediate family members are allowed to attend._

_ _

_"Well, he finally croaked. The world is rid of one more bad guy." Harry said._

"What a sophisticated way to put it." Hermione said. The 2 friends were sitting at a table in the flat that they shared, sipping coffee, and going over Hermione's latest story.

"Who said I was ever sophisticated?" Harry said, picking up the paper again.

"What really bothers me is who could actually get into Malfoy Mansion without being let in by Lucius or my Draco himself. There's security everywhere over there." 

"It had to be a friend of either Lucius or Draco. And considering that everyone they know is involved with the dark arts in one way or another…" 

"Not everyone." 

"Like who?" 

"Rory." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if he found himself dead one day." Harry said, putting the newspaper up over his face. "Nice guy though, reminds me of Hagrid. Might I mention, that's not a good thing." 

"Why is that?" Hermione said, taking her finger and putting down enough of Harry's paper so she could see his face.

"Because Hagrid has a love for dangerous creatures, and so does Rory." 

"You're talking about Flora, aren't you?" 

"Who else is there? Rory was crazy for the girl, and it doesn't help that Flora deserted him in pursuit of Ron." 

"Is that what happened?"

"Ginny told me, back before Ron became a total rebel." 

"Ron's always been a rebel." 

"Not one that tried to thrash your face while you were sleeping." 

"I know Ron changed, but it wasn't his personality he changed, it was just his interest in what he thought would make him noticed. I'm guessing that after Fred and George opened the store, he figured out something."

"What?" Harry said, putting the newspaper down completely.

"In order to get attention, he had to bring attention about him. And he didn't want your attention, he wanted his own. I guess he figured that going bad was the only way. And you can't tell me it hasn't worked."

"You're right, I can't. How many times have we seen him in the newspaper for one crime or another with that gang of his?" 

"I've lost count. Anyways, how did we get from Draco's murder to Ron's rebellion?" 

"I don't know. They sound like events in a war." Harry said. He then sat up straight, and in a voice unlike his, he said; "And in World War 3, the most memorable proceedings were Draco's murder and Ron's rebellion." Like he was imitating a historian. While he was saying his 'speech', the phone rang, and Hermione went to answer it.

"Very funny." She said, picking up the phone. "Mr. Coydon, hello…another story, sure, go ahead…what did you say his name was………oh, oh my" She said with an anguished tone. "Yes, I'll get to it right away…thank-you sir." She put the phone back down slowly, wearing a face of distress.

"How ironic." She said quietly as she sat back down at the table.

"What's so ironic?" He asked.

"You were right, Rory would find himself dead one day." Hermione said. Harry took this in, and they both sat in silence for a few moments.

"I told you so." 

"Come off it, Harry. Aren't you in the least bit sad?"

"Not really, I hate him so much that one could call it despise." 

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, snapping out of her sad mood.

"Remember Ron's whole deciding days?" Hermione nodded. "Rory was the determining factor to where Ron would settle, since Ron worshipped Rory back then. He drove on to abandon us and join his group. I think, if Rory hadn't done that, Ron would be sitting here with us, and not on the run. Like I said, he's a nice guy, but it's usually to get what he wants." 

Hermione picked up the newspaper, and took a good look at it. "I have to write the story about his murder." 

"Clip it out and put it with the others." Harry said, handing a pair of scissors to Hermione. She cut out the article about Draco's murder, and handed it to Harry. He walked over to the couch, and reached his hand under it. He pulled out what looked like an old tin cookie box, and opened it. Inside was just a mess of black and white, headlines and fine print. On top of that was a similar headline to that of Draco's death; Death-eater found dead.

Harry took out that article, threw the box onto the couch, and went back to the table.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Crabbe, he was found dead too." Harry said, looking like he just figured something out.

"Yeah, Harry, I did that story." She said.

"You don't recall the way that Crabbe was found?" Harry said, looking surprised now.

"It was staged to look like a suicide, and pieces of his hair were found all over like Draco's…" She said, comprehending what Harry was saying. "Whoever killed Crabbe killed Draco!" She yelled, piecing it together

"And whoever killed them needed their hair for some reason, most likely a Polyjuice potion." 

"Goyle and Coren, aren't they missing?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, they're supposedly dead." Harry said, and Hermione gasped. "What?"

"There's only 2 people missing from that list, and that would be Flora and Ron." 

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"They could be found dead any day now." 

"Come on!" Pansy said to Anderson. They were standing outside a room to a cheap motel that usually got young, drunk couples, and assumed that Pansy and Anderson were just another one.

"You're gonna need the keys to get in." Anderson said, holding the keys above Pansy's head, and considering that Anderson stood about a good 6'3, Pansy had to struggle to try to get the keys. She finally jumped high enough to snatch the key from his hand without him even noticing.

She unlocked the door, and turned on the lights. The room gave off a smell of cigarette smoke and wallpaper paste, which was obvious since the wallpaper was at advanced stages of chipping off. The carpet looked as if it was steamed cleaned with coffee, and the blankets looked as if they were home to a group of hungry rats.

After becoming conscious what they had to put up with for the night, the 2 noticed the open door to the bathroom. They both glanced at each other, and then took off for the bathroom. After a bit of pushing and shoving, Pansy got into the bathroom first, since she pushed Anderson onto the floor. Realizing that she locked the door, he took a seat on the bed, and waited. 

When he sat down, something was thrown at him. He turned around and noticed that it was Pansy's wand. 

"I need Katie's wand." She yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Why?"

She then came out of the bathroom, snatched the wand from his hands, and said;

"Watch my wand, watch it closely and carefully. Do we understand?" She didn't wait for an answer; she just stomped back into the bathroom.

Anderson, for some odd reason, did as he was told. He knew that he could make a clean getaway, but felt like if he left, he would be leaving Flora behind, and Anderson always fancied Flora, despite the fact she was about to walk the altar with Jack. 

Jack. It was at this moment that Anderson realized that Jack wasn't coming back. He was dead, and he thought that it was now more his duty to make sure that Flora was ok. He waited. 

After about 10 minutes of counting the ceiling panels, Anderson heard a creaking door open. He turned his attention to the bathroom door. Standing in the doorway of the bathroom was Flora.

"Ok, that's not good." Harry said

"No shit, Sherlock." Hermione said, looking at him with a face of annoyance.

"Sorree!" Harry said in response. 

"We have to get ahold of the 2. Has Ginny told you anything about Ron's whereabouts?" 

"Not a thing, she doesn't even know herself."

"What about Flora?" 

"We haven't talked to her in almost 7 years." 

Hermione walked over to the phone, and said; "Let's just hope she's opted to muggle ways since." She picked up the phone, and dialed 0.

"Yes, may I have a listing for a Miss Flora Lauriat…yes…ok." Hermione said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down what the operator told her, hung up the phone, and went back to the table.

"Bless the city of London, they gave me her address also." 

"What about Ron?" 

"Katie has most of my story, so we're going to have to stop by their flat to question her on the murder." Hermione said, walking into the kitchen and collecting various things.

"You didn't answer my question, Hermione." Harry said, not getting out of his chair.

"Do you think it's too late to stop by? Everyone in her flat doesn't go to sleep til way after midnight." Hermione said, slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" Harry asked while Hermione put on her cloak.

Hermione didn't seem to hear Harry's question, but she turned her attention to him and said; "Aren't you coming with me?"   
"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Harry asked back.

"What question?" Hermione said, unlike herself.

"You know, I can tell when you're lying. It's a gift." 

"Curse you, Harry." Hermione said, sitting down at the table.

"So, must I ask again?" Harry said, leaning back in his chair.

"No, I remember just fine." Hermione said with a sharp voice, as if she was being forced against her will to answer. "I don't really want to think about the possibility that Ron might be, well, dead. I still have this glimmer of hope that Ron will come back to us, and…"

"And everyone will live happily ever after, right?" He said, noticing that he had been a bit too harsh. He took Hermione's hands into his and said. "Hermione, I out of all people want to see Ron waltz through that door and proclaim his changed ways, but I highly doubt that's going to happen. Ron is picky, and if he didn't like his way of life, he would have given it up years ago." 

Hermione sighed, and squeezed Harry's hand. "I suppose you're right." 

"Why is he such a big concern…oh, why didn't I see this before?" Harry said, looking at Hermione in an odd way.

Hermione took her hands away from Harry's and gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" 

"I thought I knew my best friend back and forth, but it seems that I don't." Harry said, getting up from his chair, and pacing around the kitchen.

"What? What is it?" Hermione said, quickly getting out of her chair.

"Well, I guess with Quidditch and homework and all that, I was blind to see what was happening before my eyes." Harry said, ignoring what Hermione was saying. 

"Alright, Harry, I get it, just tell me!" She said, slamming her fist on the table.

Harry turned his head to Hermione and smirked. "I love to do that to you." 

Hermione sat back down, and said, rolling her eyes; "So Ron. Anyways, you were about to say…" 

"Ah, yes." He said, "Well, as new evidence has been brought to my attention, I believe that I can confidently say that, during our Hogwarts years, you had a so called 'crush' on Ron." 

He turned to Hermione and expected her to be completely taken aback and shocked, but instead, she was smiling oddly, until she burst into laughter.

"You actually think that I liked Ron!" She said, trying to stifle her laughter, but alas, it was of no avail. "Ron and I!" She could never bring herself to use improper grammar, when in crisis or when in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Harry instead was the one wearing a shocked look. He didn't know weather to laugh along with her or to go slap her back into her senses. He did neither, just stood there, hoping that he would be clued in on the joke.

While Harry waited, Hermione kept laughing, and throwing in little comments, such as 'Ron and I!" or "What irony!". Harry caught Hermione saying that, and asked; "Where's the irony?" 

Hermione, finally able to hold in her laughter, stopped, looked at Harry, and said; "Well, you're right about one thing, your busy schedule did keep you from realizing a thing or two."

"Like what?" Harry said, like there wasn't anything else he could have missed.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, there was nothing going on between Ron and I, there were no thoughts of something happening between Ron and I, and there has been no physical contact that could be translated as romantic, except that one time during our 6th year." 

She expected Harry to stop and ask something concerning what she now called 'the incident', but he just looked at her, waiting for what else she had to say. 

"Anyways," She started again. "It's quite the opposite, really." 

"What? You had thoughts of chopping his head off?" Harry asked

"No…well, a few times, but I didn't mean it in that way." 

"Oh, continue." He said, waving his hand at her.

"Well, I did have my eye on someone, but he never seemed to show interest in me. He was one of those people who if I told him that I fancied him, he would sit me down, and tell me that he thought of me as a sister, and that we were too close to have anything, romantically speaking." She said, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone and beat up that guy. What an…idiot." He said, saying that last line a little slower, and he started to piece it together.

"Hmm, I would like to see you beat yourself up. Please, do so." She said, waving her hand at Harry like he did to her.

Harry sat back down at the table, and took Hermione's hands again. "Hermy, I am so sorry. I told you, I'm clueless to everything. Listen, I know that this was a long time ago, and I can't fix that, but I can sure as hell try. I'll take you out, anywhere you like. We can go to a bar and get drunk and forget about all of this!" He said, jumping up from his seat, and pulling Hermione up.

"I'm not sure. I mean, I have to go and interview Katie for my story, Mr. Coydon wants it by tomorrow at 8:00."

"Don't worry, that gives you plenty of time. I'll even help you write it. Hell, I'll write it for you." 

"You know I'd never let you do that." Hermione said, smiling at Harry

"Alright then, I'll leave you alone all day tomorrow, just come with me." Harry said, pulling her with him. 

"Do I have a choice?" She said faintly as Harry grabbed his cloak and pulled out the door.

"I know this looks weird, but give me a chance to explain." The new Flora said to a shocked Anderson.

"What…what's going on…what are you?" Anderson asked.

"Don't panic, Anderson, it's me, Flora, but I should tell you. Don't get brutal or anything, but, I'm a 2-face." Flora said, expecting Anderson to try to attack her, but instead, he just looked at her, confused.

"A 2-face, a magical skitscopherenic. " She said, laying it out for him.

"I know that, but you, Flora, what am I supposed to do now?" 

"That's a good question. Right now, all I can tell you is that you have to trust me, and that you're probably wanted by the Ministry, and, basically, we have to get you out of England." 

Anderson didn't know what to do. He was usually a person who could take anything with a straight face, and move on, but he didn't know what to do next.

"Let me explain…just, can we please get out of here? The smell is driving me crazy."

Anderson didn't answer; he just followed Flora out the door. When they walked out the door, Anderson didn't know if it was the smell of fresh air or not, but something snapped, and he jumped in front of Flora.

"Why should I trust you? 2-faces aren't exactly the nicest bunch of wizards you can find." 

"Yes, I know that, and I hate to have to use this, but 2-faces happen to be more powerful than most wizards, and…" Anderson felt a shooting pain in his lower back. "either you start walking to where I want you to go, or that pain will stay with you, and eventually you'll collapse and die. Bit of Pansy still left in me." She said, smiling. 

They had no car, so Flora directed Anderson to the nearest place that was still open, which happened to be a bar about 3 blocks away from the motel. Flora told Anderson to go in, and found a scene that could compete with their hotel room for being sleazy. There were drunken men everywhere, and women with clothes that degraded all women. Flora found an empty table near the back, and directed Anderson to it. A few times, Flora felt a few hands slide onto her 'rear end'. She deiced to ignore it, until a rage that was coming from that bit of Pansy overtook her. She grabbed the person's wrist very tightly, and swung herself around.

"How dare you…Harry!" She yelled, looking at the owner of the wrist.

Sitting down in front of Flora was a pain stricken Harry.

Alright, I know I spelled skitscopherenic wrong, but I don't have a beta reader to tell me the correct spelling. If anyone wants to volunteer, please leave me your e-mail and all that good stuff. Harry is not really in character, I know, but like Hermione has said a few times, Harry has really assumed Ron's place, so he still has his sweet side, though he has that sarcasm to throw in every now and then.

A few questions answered. Ron's 'deciding days' were the days when he was split between Harry & Hermione, or Draco and his group. No, there has been no World War 3; I just kinda made Harry make that up. 

In coming chapters: Why did Harry grab Flora's 'rear end?' Did Harry have mutual feelings for Hermione in their Hogwarts years? Does Hermione still like Harry? What's going to happen to our beloved Ronniekins? And what's up with Flora? What does she really know? How drunk is everyone going to get?

Hope you liked this, and please review and tell me what you think might happen. A million points to why I made Flora and Anderson run into Harry and Hermione. 2 million to why Harry grab Flora's…ok, I'm just going to say it…ass. 

Laterz-Mystery Girl


End file.
